


Vacation

by CathrineBush, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7593949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совместный отпуск триумвирата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

Леонард выползает из-под струи прохладного воздуха, когда видит по часам, что скоро закат. Он почесывает щеку, пока репликатор выполняет команду, и рассматривает разбросанные  по полу вещи. Несколько клетчатых рубашек, шорты с аляповатым узором из местных цветов, влажные полотенца — ему одновременно и стыдно, и плевать на этот беспорядок. Леонард быстро умывается холодной водой и подхватывает напиток — репликатор как раз подает сигнал готовности.  
  
Единственное, что проверяет тщательно, это дверь. Если он хочет сохранить прохладу в комнатах, то она должна быть плотно прикрыта и не пропускать  влажную духоту с улицы. Он выходит наружу, вдыхая тяжелый аромат тропических цветов, и прижимает створку бедром, чтобы та наверняка закрылась. Удовлетворенный результатом, он кивает сам себе и уходит от дома, оставляя его позади.  
  
Шорты сползают непростительно низко, оголяя мускулистый живот, и Леонард привычным жестом подтягивает их: ему лень реплицировать новую пару правильного размера, да и кокос, наполненный прохладным безалкогольным коктейлем, отвлекает на себя все его внимание. Он идет на пляж по дорожке, выложенной крупными теплыми булыжниками, и ощущает себя непозволительно счастливым — босоногий, заросший бородой, под которой осталась полоса незагоревшей кожи. Леонард свободен от всего, кроме собственного руководства, не пожелавшего оставить его в покое на время отпуска, совпавшего с ремонтом Энтерпрайз на одной из звездных баз.  
  
Мелкий красноватый песок обжигает даже огрубевшую за это время кожу стоп, и он быстро шагает к прибою, в котором сидит Джим, блаженно подставив тело под мягкие лучи местной звезды. В отдалении, под навесом из пальмовых листьев, Леонард видит Спока, потягивающего очередную вулканскую дрянь из высокого стакана. Можно было бы впасть в когнитивный диссонанс, если бы эта картина не повторялась изо дня в день на протяжении целой недели. Спок с утра ложится прямо на горячий песок, уползает в тень, когда даже ему становится жарко, и сверлит недовольным взглядом Джима и Леонарда: сам он не понимает нелогичного желания купаться. Ему достаточно пропитываться теплом, переворачиваясь со спины на живот и обратно.  
   
Леонард садится рядом с Джимом, опирающимся на локти. Розоватая вода накатывает спокойными волнами, освежая кожу и смывая соленый пот. Джим лениво косится на него и снова прикрывает глаза, напевая себе под нос какой-то незатейливый мотив. Выгоревшие пряди светлых волос ерошит легкий ветер, и он выглядит слишком красивым. Или это все магия отпуска, которая стирает все привычное раздражение?  
  
— Напомни, почему я отказывался лететь на Флостон Парадайз? — он щурится, спасая глаза от бликов.  
  
— Потому что ты старый ворчун, а Джо не смогла прилететь из-за болезни твоей бывшей жены.  
  
— Точно. А почему вы в итоге оказались здесь со мной?  
  
— Потому что ты бы один зачах в этой роскоши и комфорте. Мы с моим уважаемым первым помощником не даем тебе превратиться в унылую серую массу, брюзжащую на роботов-уборщиков за слишком громкое дребезжание механизмов, — послушно отвечает Джим, цитируя свой самый первый ответ на этот же вопрос. Подобный диалог повторяется у них с завидной регулярностью. Следующий пункт программы — лекция от Спока об интенсивности загара кожных покровов человеческих особей при погружении в водную среду.  
  
Леонард лениво попивает коктейль, медленно превращаясь в медузообразное существо, — так ему хорошо. После всех миссий, которые выпали на долю Энтерпрайз за последний год, очень приятно наконец-то расслабиться. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз мог позволить себе так бездельничать. На большом корабле кто-нибудь постоянно появляется в лазарете, даже когда они идут на варпе. То кто-то из биологов полезет к агрессивной дальней родственнице мухоловки, то инженерная служба заработает ожоги после починки перегревшейся лазерной установки. Или Джим попробует сдохнуть на одной из миссий. В общем, Леонард не часто остается в тишине и покое. А тут… тут легко.  
  
Свой собственный маленький остров на время отпуска, укомплектованный всем необходимым. Кусочек рая, предоставляемый правительством планеты за вполне гуманную стоимость. Конечно, ему хочется отдохнуть здесь с Джо, он слишком давно не видел свою девочку, но Джим вполне справляется с избавлением его от тоски. Леонард не предполагал, что когда-нибудь просто подумает о подобном — но он рад присутствию Спока, который оттягивает на себя хотя бы часть любви Джима.  
  
— Доктор, вы же должны знать, что нельзя долгое время находиться в воде, сидя под прямыми солнечными лучами. Объясните Джиму, что он получит ожоги верхнего слоя кожи, если не перейдет в тень в ближайшее время, — Споку приходится говорить громче, чтобы перекрыть шелест волн и шум ветра — он все еще находится под навесом, и Леонард чувствует его укоризненный взгляд между собственных лопаток.  
  
— Он просто завидует тебе, Джимми, и страдает без твоего внимания. Разбаловал ты нашего вулканца, — Леонард не приглушает голоса и знает, что Спок его прекрасно слышит. Наверняка кончики его ушей наливаются зеленью.  
  
— Не обижай Спока, Боунз. Мы оба любим тебя. Просто у Спока эта любовь весьма специфична, — Джим лениво бултыхает ступней в воде, будто раздумывает, стоит ли нырнуть или еще немного пожариться на солнце.  
  
— Довожу до вашего сведения, что когда ваша кожа покраснеет, я не буду втирать в нее успокаивающий и охлаждающий лосьон.  
   
Кто-то другой может сказать, что голос Спока бесстрастен, но Леонард слышит в нем легкое недовольство их пренебрежительным отношением к своей персоне.  
  
— Точно разбаловали гоблина, — он недовольно вздыхает и наблюдает, как Джим все-таки поднимается на ноги и ныряет, скрываясь в красноватой прозрачной воде. Леонард лениво отсчитывает секунды, но не беспокоится — знает, что Джим умеет надолго задерживать дыхание. Через  полминуты тот выныривает, отфыркиваясь и стряхивая капли с волос.  
  
— Вы совсем о нем не переживаете? — Спок неслышно подходит к нему, но остается на сухом песке, до которого не достает прибой. Леонард откидывает голову назад, чтобы было удобнее смотреть, и жмет плечами.  
  
— Он взрослый мальчик. А я доктор, а не нянька.  
  
— Но вы любите его. Разве человеческая любовь не подразумевает чрезмерную заботу и опеку? — Спок садится, скрещивая ноги по-турецки, а Леонард вздыхает и поворачивается к нему лицом, подставляя спину лучам.  
  
— Я открою тебе страшную тайну, Спок. Человеческая любовь, как и все другие чувства, нелогична. Кто-то душит своей любовью, кто-то наоборот любит неощутимо. А кто-то непонятно с чего привязался к вулканцу и самому молодому капитану Звездного Флота. И его любовь — опора, которая не даст им упасть или нелепо погибнуть, отравившись слюной очередной красотки, дочери дипломата, — он усмехается, когда видит понимание на лице Спока.  
  
Может, конечно, он и разбаловал своих самых близких, но он совершенно об этом не жалеет. Даже когда предатель Спок не предупреждает его о коварном нападении Джима со спины. Ничего, Леонард обязательно ему отомстит. Когда-то же им придется заснуть.


End file.
